


"I wanted to make you breakfast."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Original Character(s), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Now that they had a sturdy roof over their head and could at least close their eyeswithoutrisking an ambush, the air of domesticity had subconsciously persuaded Cindrii to take it upon himself to turn the house into a home. They were tight on money, and since one rarely ventured far without the other, he had to get creative.





	"I wanted to make you breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt " _I wanted to make you breakfast,_ " from [**this list**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/post/175263268428/prompt-list).
> 
> Pororoca belongs to jacketyjackjack #222002 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

Now that they had a sturdy roof over their head and could at least close their eyes  _without_  risking an ambush, the air of domesticity had subconsciously persuaded  **[Cindrii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=15669481)**  to take it upon himself to turn the house into a home. They were tight on money, and since one rarely ventured far without the other, he had to get creative.

Even with the uncertainty of how long they were staying, he was glad **[Roca](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32463165)** humored him. While on walks, she aided his searches to find stray items like rocks, discarded pieces of metal, and scales; bought him cheap blankets and jars of various sizes — always in threes.

Cindrii came up with the idea one morning while stringing colored glass beads together to wrap around the jars’ necks, spent the better part of an hour weighing the pros and cons before giving in. His cooking skills were average, to him, yet when everything was said and done he couldn’t help but feel proud.

While setting the small kitchen table for two, he heard the bathroom door close. Freezing, he debated on moving the dishes to the counter to hopefully make things ‘less weird’, but before he could do it he heard Roca walk in. He was partially blocking her view from the table, and even with his back turned to her, he knew she was glancing around the kitchen with her usual guarded expression.

“What’s going on?”

“I…” He bit his lip, fiddled with the fork still in his hands before carefully setting it down and turning. She blinked at him as he sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.  _“I wanted to make you breakfast.”_

He watched Roca’s attention briefly flit around the kitchen once more, connecting the dots. “Okay. Let’s eat.”

Though she didn’t show it, Cindrii had been around her long enough to know she appreciated the gesture. He smiled. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
